On Campus Business
by Janis B
Summary: Young female co-eds are dying and the rangers are trying to find out why. ~~~ STORY COMPLETE FINAL CHAPTER UP~~~
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: This was written for the soul purpose of my entertainment. I lay no claim on Walker Texas Ranger or any of its characters. 

_"On Campus Business" _

Janis Boisclair 

jboisclair@rogers.com 

_Chapter 1 _

_The College Campus_

Another flash of lightning accompanied by a deafening clap of thunder brought the young woman to a complete stop heart pounding in her chest. She stood just inside the deserted school doors hoping that the rain that was beating down in torrents would let up enough that she could get to her car and be on her way home. 

She thought about her boyfriend as she stood waiting wishing she hadn't had the disagreement that afternoon with him trying to figure out how she could make amends without looking like she was wrong. 

Again the lightning flashed and the thunder sounded out in a tremendous bang followed by low rumblings. "This is never going to let up," she thought to herself her eyes wandering to the student residence across the street. The rains kept up their vigil pouring down out of the sky the young teacher shivered involuntarily at the ominous weather. 

Her eyes went back to the windows of the student housing watching the occupants as they went about their business. It looked as if most were studying for the finals that were almost upon them. Suddenly her eyes hit on two figures, they had become quite animated in what looked like the heat of an argument. She watched for a moment in silent fascination until one hauled off hitting the other not just once but repeatedly. Reaching in her pocket she grabbed for her phone only to find she had left it in her car. Looking up to the window again it looked as if the one doing the hitting had wrapped their hands around the other's throat and was choking them. 

Without giving any more thought to the thunderstorm and rain the young woman made a mad dash to her car fumbling with the keys as she ran. Just as she was able to get the door unlocked and slide into the seat there was the sound of shattering glass followed by a loud sickening thud that rocked her little yellow car. As her eyes moved to the windshield she was met with the sight of a young woman her eyes wide open in death looking back at her through the now web like cracks of the window where she had hit. 

In shear terror the woman in the car began to shriek non-stop the shock of what had just happened staring her in the face. 

_Sydney and Gage's_

Gage had just finished checking on the kids all were tucked snugly in their beds no one had been awakened by the horrific thunderstorm going on outside. The only one that he would need to calm down was his wife and he knew that could well work to his advantage. He smiled to himself as he made his way back to the family room where he had left her sitting clutching tightly to a blanket that she had pulled up tightly to her chin. 

"Everyone's fine…" he began to say as he entered the room to find that she had disappeared. "Syd?" he softly called turning to make his way back down the hall towards the bedrooms. 

"In here Gage," he heard her voice softly beckon him. He reached out pushing the door open to find her standing there waiting for him. She had definitely slipped into something more comfortable and she held her hand out to her husband. Taking hold of her Gage held her at arms length admiring her petite body thinking to himself, "she looks as sexy and seductive today as the day I married her." 

"I just thought I needed something to do to get my mind off this thunderstorm," she told him as another clap of thunder rumbled sending her into his waiting arms. 

"Syd it's only a little thunder," he laughed feeling her heart pounding wildly against his chest as he held her close. 

"To you maybe but to me it sounds as if the whole world is exploding," she retorted as she moved her hands inside his shirt and up his back. "Come over here and let me take advantage of you," she whispered pulling him towards their bed. 

"I'd love to Mrs. Gage," he whispered back. He let his lips caress her temples, down to her cheek, to finally tease her neck all the while backing her towards the bed. 

"You aren't playing fair Francis," she moaned moving back as far as she could her legs against the bed. 

"And why not?" Gage asked letting her pull his shirt over his head and drop it to the floor. 

"You know why," she replied feeling his hands on her body. "Because I'm just as hot for you now as the first time we were together making love." 

Smiling his lips went to hers and they fell back on the bed in an exceptionally passionate kiss his hand going to her face to caress her cheek. 

"I love you too Syd," he murmured in her ear just as the phone rang. 

"Don't answer it Gage," Syd cried holding on tight to him. 

"That's my line Syd," he laughed kissing her again the phone ringing three times, four times, five, six. "All right," Gage groaned picking up the receiver. "Yeah," he answered. "Sumner this had better be good…" he paused to listen, "is she all right… yeah I'm on my way." 

"Gage," Syd groaned as he hung up the phone. 

"I'm sorry Honey but it's Anna B, she witnessed somebody getting knocked around and ran out to her car to get her phone to call for help. Before she could get the call out one of them went out the window and ended up dead on top of her car," he finished the story. 

"My God Gage is she all right?" Syd asked sitting up with him as he reached for the shirt she had just pulled over his head. 

"I think she's all right Matt is with her," he told her as he stood up. "I'll make it up to you," he smiled placing his finger under her chin lifting her face to his for a kiss. 

"It's all right Gage go look after Anna B," she told him her arms going around his neck, her lips to his for another passionate kiss. 

"You don't make things easy," he told her smiling before reluctantly pulling away. 

~~~~~ 

The windshield wipers slapped back and forth almost in time with the CD Gage had playing. He was tapping his fingers on the steering wheel keeping beat with the music yet hardly noticing that he was doing so. His mind had been on Anna B; the past year had been a rough one for her. First there had been Hunter Blake, it had taken her quite a while to recover from her ordeal with him. 

Through everything she had kept her studies up and was just on the verge of graduating third in her class when her grandmother Kathleen McMurtrie had passed away. Anna B had lived with her grandmother for a little over ten years and it had been devastating for her when she had died. 

The only really good thing that had happened to her was meeting Matt Sumner. She and Matt had hit it off instantly and what's more he was really someone that Gage approved of. Anna B could be a handful he knew thinking back to how she had gotten his and Sydney's house blown up, almost with her and the kids in it. Gage knew that Matt was up to the challenge he also knew Matt cared deeply for her too. 

The flashing lights ahead of him brought Gage out of his remembrances as he pulled the car over to get out. 

Matt stood at the back of the EMT unit holding Anna B's hand as she was checked out. He normally would have just called his partner Trivette if it had been any other call then Anna B. Matt was well aware how close to Sydney and Gage Anna B was especially Gage. He was like father, big brother and friend all rolled into one and all though she drove him to distraction he was always there for her no matter what. 

"Hey Honey you okay?" Gage greeted her holding out his arm for her to rest against him. 

"Much better then I was," she smiled glad that he had come to rescue her again. "It just brought back such horrible memories, he was hitting her and hitting her…" 

"Shh it's okay," Gage comforted her before asking, "Did you get a look at all at the killer?" 

"It was just shadows I didn't see her face until she dropped on my car," she replied. 

"Let me check a few things then we'll get you out of here all right?" he asked again and she nodded her head all right. 

Leaving Sumner with Anna B Gage went over to where the lead detective was to speak to him. "Mike," Gage greeted the man. 

"Gage," the detective greeted him back, "What interest do the Rangers have in this case?" 

"It was a friend of ours whose car the victim fell on," Gage replied lifting the tarp to look at the girl. "Annabelle says she was fighting with someone any evidence to confirm that?" 

The detective nodded his head saying, "She was definitely pushed right through the window but nobody heard a thing until the glass shattered and your friend started screaming." 

"Got a name?" 

"Diana Banks, sophomore, solid B student, boyfriend that is at his parents home in Houston, not a thing that jumps up and points to what lead up to this," Mike Schneider recited what he knew. 

"Can you send a copy of the report over to Company B I'd like to take a look at it," Gage told him. 

"Will do Gage," Schneider agreed. 

Thanking the detective Gage began to walk back over to where Sumner was with Anna B. "How bout you come home and spend the night with us," Gage asked looking to Anna B who in turn looked almost guiltily at Sumner who cleared his throat and shuffled his feet. 

"I was going to go home and spend the night with Matt," Anna B said averting her gaze from Gage to the ground. 

"Home with Matt?" Gage questioned quickly regaining his composure to say, "That's… fine. I just didn't want you to have to go home alone." Quickly leaning forward he let his lips press a kiss on her forehead. 

Anna B caught hold of his hand and standing on tiptoes whispered to him, "Thanks Gage." 

"I'll talk to you tomorrow goodnight Honey, night Sumner." 

"Yeah night Gage," Sumner added wondering if his boss was all right with their decision. 

~~~~~ 

Hearing the car pull in Sydney quickly went into the kitchen to begin retrieving coffee cups from the cupboard. "Everyone want a coffee," she called not turning around as the side door opened. 

"Yeah I'll have a coffee," her husband replied, "and I'm everyone." 

"What did you do with Anna B and Matt?" Syd questioned facing her husband surprised they weren't with him. 

"Anna B went home with Sumner," he simply stated. 

"Went home with Sumner?" Syd simply questioned. 

"So it's not just me?" Gage asked. 

Smiling at her husband Sydney walked over in front of him taking him in her arms as she looked up in his face. "Francis she is old enough to be in a serious relationship." 

"I know that," he retorted. 

"And she couldn't find a better guy then Matt…" 

"I know Syd." 

"Then what is the problem?" 

Gage's mouth opened to speak and then snapped shut followed with a loud sigh before he said, "There isn't a problem." 

"Glad to hear it I wouldn't want you to give Matt a hard time at work over it," she replied giving him a quick peck before letting him go to pour them some coffee. 

He watched his wife as she added the cream and sugar to his cup and flicked off the coffee machine. She picked up both cups and asked him to turn off the lights as she started down the hall. 

He stood there a minute more before he followed her to their bedroom where she had sat down the coffee and stood waiting for him. "I believe you have some making up to do," she teased. 

Gage stood unmoving until she was in front of him again bringing him against her in her arms. "Francis I have only one thing to say," she told him as she grinned from ear to ear. 

"Hmm what's that Honey?" he asked trying to divert all his attention back to her. 

Laughing she said, "I'm just glad I'm not in Piper or Cat's shoes." 

Making a small face at her and with a mock laugh he scooped into his arms kissing her soundly as once again they fell to the bed. 

_Ranger Headquarters_

Sydney Cooke was all ready at her desk when Matt Sumner came into the office the next morning. "Morning Matt," she greeted him. Well at least she isn't mad at me he had thought to himself until she added, "Gage is in a meeting with Walker and Trivette but I think he wants a word with us when he finishes." 

Sumner had stood staring lost in thought until Syd's prodding had brought him back to reality. "What's up with you today?" She had asked. "Anna B all right?" 

"Yeah she was pretty shook up last night but she's fine today she went to school like usual," he replied smiling as he thought about her. 

"That's Anna B you can't keep her down," Syd commented having no time to say anything else before the office door opened. Gage was nodding his head as he spoke to the senior rangers. 

Sydney smiled to herself it was almost like there had been no promotions since Walker had moved his office back down to Company B headquarters. Alex had confided in her that she didn't know how he was going to manage being that far away from the action and the cases. The solution for him had been to just bring the captain's office down stairs that way he could be in on what was going on even if he wasn't in on as much action. 

"Syd Sumner," Gage spoke walking over to his desk. Syd got up to join him as Sumner's phone rang. He spoke for a few minutes a foolish smile coming across his face before he hung up not moving lost in thought. Gage looked at his partner, she looked at him and they both looked at Matt. Clearing his throat Gage asked, "Ranger could you join us?" 

"Yeah, sorry I'm just a little preoccupied today," Sumner apologized. 

"You think that you could get your mind back on things here?" Gage questioned. "This concerns what happened last night." 

Sumner's face had become quite red as he walked over where Syd and Gage waited for him. "Sorry," he murmured again. 

"It seems that Diana Banks isn't the only girl on campus that has gone out a window," Gage began just as Sumner's phone rang again. Sumner moved to get it and Gage called after him, "Tell her we are working here and you'll call back later." Then as an after thought added, "Tell her I said." 

Sumner's red face was brighter then his red hair as he grabbed the phone up. "Sumner," he said into the receiver. 

Gage had turned back to his partner, "Trivette is setting up our covers for us right now," he had just got out before Sumner cried into the phone. "Don't touch anything we'll be right there. 

Both Sydney and Gage were looking at him again as he exclaimed, "Anna B some one is threatening her." 

"What are we waiting for?" Trivette who had just come out of his office asked everyone rushing out of the office.

TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 _

_The College Campus Anna B's Office_

Anna B was standing with three other teachers just outside the tiny office that she shared with them when the rangers got there. "Oh Matt," she cried going to him his arms going around her, "it's just awful." 

A small pang of jealously, that he was able to hide from everyone but his partner, hit Gage as Sumner took his place comforting Anna B. "Can you show us what we got here?" he gruffly asked. 

Anna B nodded as they walked into office and over to her computer. "I had just turned it on," she began, " The screen came up and there it was…" she paused letting Trivette sit down at her desk. Sydney and Gage stood behind him on either side looking over his shoulders as Trivette brought the images up. 

The words at the top of the screen read: 

_ Hey Teach, _

_I know who you are too. _

_If you don't want to take a flying lesson you'll keep your mouth shut._

Under that were police pictures of the crime scene, of Diana laying dead on the roof of the car and pictures of Anna B with Sumner at the back of the EMT unit. 

"They missed you Gage," Trivette commented. Turning to Anna B he asked, "Do you think you are up to working on this to see if you can find out where this message came from?" 

"Yeah I want to get to the bottom of this," she answered finding new resolve. 

"Matt you stay her with Anna B, while I go to the morgue to see if Mary found out anything for us so we can do a comparison with the other girls that went out windows," Trivette concluded standing to let Anna B have her seat. "Gage you and Syd do a little canvassing see if you can find out anything check out those leads." 

"Let us know if you come up with anything," Gage added reluctant for some reason to leave. 

_Merritt Hall Student Residence_

"Diane Banks and Susan Maxwell both lived here," Syd was reading from the files as she sat in the car with her partner in front of the building. 

Gage had parked in the same spot Anna B had been parked the night before now he stared up through the window as Sydney recited what she knew. "Susan Maxwell didn't die here though like Diane did," Gage stated opening the door. 

"That doesn't mean that there isn't a connection," Syd answered pushing her door open too. 

Nodding his agreement he stood on the sidewalk waiting for Syd before they proceeded inside. Going up the stairs the partners went to the room that Diane had shared with Lindsay Botting, the room where she had met her death. 

"Looks like it was quit a fight," Syd commented looking at the way the room was tore up. Gage had moved over to the window even though it had been boarded up pieces of jagged glass still stuck precariously from the frame. 

"Come here Honey," Gage requested Syd complying. "The report said Diane was about your size right?" 

"Exactly the same height," Syd answered standing in front of her husband. 

"Let's pretend that you know nothing about self defense for just a minute…" 

"All right," she agreed smiling up at him. 

"Anna B said that they were by the window arguing," Gage started to say placing his hands on Syd's shoulders pulling her closer to the window. "Now we argue, things get out of hand, I slap you around but you're tough and try to fight back." With that Syd mock swung at him, grinning he continued, "I wrap my hands around your neck squeezing tight." Gage's fingers now intertwined loosely around his wife's neck. 

"The question is did you loose your temper and this was an accident or cold calculated murder?" Syd asked. 

"It was murder." 

Both Syd and Gage turned towards the door where the voice had come from. A mousy brunet stood in the doorway looking in. "And what makes you say that?" Gage asked. 

"It is just something I know," she replied turning on her heel and disappearing from sight. 

"Hey!" Gage shouted as both he and Syd lit out after the girl. 

Seeing the girl in the hallway Syd shouted too, "Wait!" 

The girl stopped without turning letting the rangers catch up to her before opening her door and entering leaving it ajar so they could join her. 

Walking in behind her the girl softly called, "Close the door." 

As Gage obliged her Sydney introduced them, "I'm Ranger Cooke and this is Ranger Gage. Do you know something about this?" she asked at the same time. 

"I know who you are," she retorted still not bothering to turn around to face them. "I didn't know your names but I did know you were rangers." 

"And you knew that because…" Syd continued. 

"I hear things," she hesitantly replied. "You keep your ears open and your mouth shout you learn things." 

"So is anything that you have heard lately pertaining to what happened with Diane Banks?" Gage questioned as if he was trying to extract the information from Cat. 

"Yes," was her single word answer. 

"Could you enlighten us…" he asked? 

"It's the same as happened to Susan Maxwell and Donna Morgan, they all tried to quit," she flatly stated. 

"All tried to quit what?" Syd let her partner ask since at least he was making a little headway with the girl. 

"The business." 

"Miss… uh…" Gage tried again. 

"Rebecca Dover, and I don't wish to be called Becky," she told them sternly looking over her black rimmed glasses as if she could tell what Gage was thinking. 

"Miss Dover," Gage wisely stuck with, "Why don't you just tell us what you know about the whole situation that may save time." 

Miss Dover looked from Gage to Syd and then back again before clearing her throat and starting again. "They all belonged to that club," she paused again turning to look out the window. 

Syd put her hand on Gage's arm for a second and walked towards the girl. "Rebecca can you tell us what club they belonged to," Syd softly asked. 

Turning slightly to only look at Sydney she began again. "Susan, Donna, Diana all of them were beautiful women working their way through college but they just couldn't find a job that paid enough until they joined the club." 

"Where the girls in this club selling themselves?" Syd asked all ready pretty sure she knew the answer was yes. 

The girl stood silently nodding her head. 

"Do you know who runs this club?" Gage asked. 

"I don't have a name for the guy who actually sets things up but the guy who recruits the girls in is a guy named Roberto," she told them. 

"Roberto who?" 

"I don't know Roberto is all I got," she answered. 

"Was it Roberto who was fighting with Diana?" Gage persisted as Syd's phone rang. 

"I don't know I was at the library studying for mid terms…" 

"Gage that was Sumner, someone broke into their office the message was sent from the computer right next to Anna B's," she informed her partner. Turning to Rebecca she asked, "Do you think that you could help put a composite together of Roberto." 

"I could try," she agreed. 

"Then let's go that's where Matt is going with Anna B," Syd smiled. 

_Headquarters_

Anna B had taken over Trivette's computer bringing up different combinations of facial features for Rebecca to look at in hopes of identify the mysterious Roberto. Sydney sat with the two young women yet her eyes were fixed on her husband and the other three rangers. Gage really didn't look extremely happy about what was being decided making her wonder exactly what the assignment was going to be. 

Suddenly Gage abruptly walked over and past her saying at the same time, "Let's grab lunch Shorty," leaving Sumner and Trivette to finish up with Rebecca and Anna B. 

"Are you buying Francis?" Syd asked stepping on to the elevator with him. 

He said nothing until the doors closed then turning to her he took her by the shoulders and spoke, "I'm really tired of putting you at risk like this all the time." 

Smiling up at her husband she asked, "So what's the assignment?" 

He stood saying nothing and the elevator doors opened again on the main floor. They walked out the front doors together Syd leaving him to his thoughts. They stayed silent as they walked the short distance to small outdoor café that they quite often frequented and had taken their seats. The waitress took their order and Gage reached across the table and took Syd's hands. 

"Want me to go back to school and see if I can join this club don't yeah?" she asked smiling at her husband watching as he looked from her face to their hands. He didn't know what it was he used to love it when Syd would get one of these assignments when she could show her stuff off. Lately it had been different he just didn't want to share her even with work or let her walk into danger without him by her side. 

"What's bothering you Gage?" She finally asked. 

"Nothing, nothing at all," he answered forcing a smile to his face. 

"You expect me to believe that?" she questioned cocking her head to catch his eyes that had gone to their hands again. 

"Syd it's nothing really…" he tried to sound convincing. 

"This is me you are talking to," she cut him off. "You trying to tell me I'm loosing my looks or my know how and be careful how you answer Sergeant Gage." 

His little half grin moved across his face before he began, "You see Syd it's just that you are beautiful and smart even more so then the day I met you and I'm tired of always having to take chances with that…" he blurted out looking down again. 

Cupping his chin in her hand she brought his head up so she could look into his face. "I'm glad you think I'm still pretty Gage," she smiled a small blush pinking her cheeks. "You know though that isn't the only reason I draw these assignments… You are only a few short steps away to come to my rescue if I need you." 

He nodded his head yes she always seemed to make sense of these things but making one last ditch attempt to change her mind said, "You know you don't have to do this." 

"Yes I do Gage three girls are dead and they are after Anna B," she replied to his suggestion. 

Again he knew she was right. "You win Honey," he smiled this time actually meaning it. 

~~~~~ 

When the partners came back in Rebecca and Anna B had the composite put together. "He looks like a real Casanova type," Syd commented looking at the man's dark hair and good looks. 

"Hey I thought you like blondes," Sumner cut in teasing. 

"Only certain ones," Syd was quick to answer flashing a quick look at her partner. 

"Syd why don't you and I drop Beck off and then we can get you signed up at school," Gage suggested. 

"Good idea we have it set up that Syd is going to room with Beck," Trivette confirmed. 

"Excuse me the name is Rebecca," the girl informed them all. 

"Okay Rebecca," Trivette corrected himself as Gage grinned and Syd rolled her eyes knowing what was coming. 

Syd and Rebecca headed for the door Gage running ahead to open it for them. 

"What do you think Jimmy?" Anna B asked. 

"My money is on Gage," Trivette replied. "I'd never bet against him." 

"I give him three days," Anna B piped up. 

"Think it will take him that long?" 

"She's pretty stubborn…" 

"What are you two talking about?" Sumner who had been looking from his partner to his girlfriend questioned. 

Both Anna B and Trivette burst out laughing. "Buy me lunch and I'll explain it to you," Anna B laughed taking Matt by the arm and leading him out. 

Trivette grinned as he watched the young couple leave his thoughts interrupted by Walker's voice. "Gage all right?" 

"Yeah I think so they were just going to drop Rebecca off and get Syd registered," Trivette confirmed. Walker nodded his head as Trivette continued, "I don't know how he does it, I know I wouldn't be able to handle Erica doing the jobs Sydney does. Have all those guys gawking at her…" 

Walker nodded his head in agreement thinking of Alex before he spoke, "They knew it going in they've lived it a long time. Gage may think that he'd like her out of it but he'd be lost without her." 

Trivette chuckled to himself thinking about the last time Syd had some down time. The kids had all come down with chickenpox and since Gage wasn't sure if he had them as a kid she had banished him to the Trivette's couch for what ended up being three weeks restricted to phone calls. By the end Trivette had been ready to drive him home himself chickenpox or not. "I think you're right Walker," he grinned again. 

~~~~~ 

Sumner had escorted Anna B down the street to the same café Sydney and Gage had lunch. "I don't know Gage doesn't always get his way," Sumner was commenting on Gage's need to hand out knick names. 

"Matt not even Syd got past the knick name thing. She confessed to me that she fought with him for a year over him calling her Syd and well I rest my case…" 

Laughing Matt pulled a chair out for her to sit down, "You might be right," he answered taking her hands in his. They sat quietly for a few minutes both running their own perceptions of the Gages through their minds. 

"You know," Sumner finally spoke, "I really don't know how Gage does it having Syd in the line of fire half the time…" 

"How Gage does it?" Anna B cut in. "You ever think that Syd goes through just as much as Gage does?" 

"You know what I…" 

"You aren't going to try and tell me that you don't think she is as capable as him are you Matt Sumner?" she asked her voice rising. 

"Anna B I know she's good… I just mean if she was my wife, the mother of my children, I don't know if I could separate that from work, from some of the slim balls we have to deal with… I just don't know how Gage does it." 

"Matt will you listen to yourself," Anna B chided him, "Don't you think it is the same for Syd? I've been with her at home when she is taking care of the kids. I've seen her when she is just wild with worry for him. I've waited in hospital with both of them… I've seen them both hurting over each other Matt, it's no different for either of them." 

"I know you are right I'm not trying to belittle Syd in anyway I'm just saying I can understand how Gage feels. I can understand how she would feel the same way…" 

"It would be different if Syd didn't see everything," Anna B butted in again. "That's not the case she knows how bad it is too. Gage can't just come home and candy coat it like you do." 

"I understand," Matt interrupted her leaning across the table catching her lips with his to stop her talking. 

"Do you worry about me?" Sumner asked kissing her again. 

"When you aren't busy making me mad," she returned just as the waitress came with their lunch. 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 _

_The Following Day_

Hauling her suitcase up the stairs Syd made her way to Rebecca's door. The hallway was crowded with students hurrying to make morning classes. "Can I help you with that miss?" came the familiar voice of Matt Sumner. Syd turned to see the young ranger dressed in security garb; he and Trivette were going to be patrolling the residence. 

One of Gage's informants had given him a viable lead to who might be organizing the clients for the club. They were going under the name of _"Frat Parties Inc."_ Gage and Walker were trying to work it from that end. 

"That would be so terrific," she gushed smiling at Matt dropping the suitcase at his feet. Going on ahead she stopped at Rebecca's door, stopping to wrap on it then let herself in. 

Rebecca was halfway to the door as Syd waltzed in introducing herself as Lisa Masters and pleased to make her acquaintance. "Guess we are stuck with each other until the end of the year unless I can't get a job and in that case I'll be out before the semester gets really half way through," she added hoping that the right person would pick up on things. 

"Just any where handsome," she told Sumner who still held her bag. Walking over to him she smiled sweetly saying, "Thanks for your trouble." 

She batted her eyes at him as Sumner stumbled over his words. "Yeah… no problem… anytime… you're welcome," he replied setting down the bag and backing from the room Syd following to close the door. 

"Now what?" Rebecca asked. 

"We go about our business and hope we get a bite," Syd smiled seeing the apprehension on the girl's face. "Rebecca are you all right with things here?" she asked. "We can always find you somewhere safe to stay if need be." 

"I'm all right Sydney honest I want to stay," Rebecca answered her trying to put on the tough exterior from yesterday. 

"All right," Syd agreed squeezing the girl's hand. "We had better get to classes then." 

Rebecca nodded her head while Syd opened the door for both to exit, the women parted ways both going to their classes. Sydney spent her lunch studying over the job bulletin board making a few notations as if looking for work in earnest. 

"Finding anything interesting?" a deep voice behind her asked giving her a start. 

"If you like slinging drinks, if I wanted a bunch of men groping me and drooling over me I'd want to get paid for it," she retorted recognizing the man behind the voice to be that of Roberto. 

He grinned at her saying, "A woman with convictions how refreshing." 

"Convictions or not if I don't find a job that pays a lot of money real quick I can kiss my schooling good bye," Syd replied focusing back on the board. 

"You know I've been watching you for a few minutes here… uh…" he paused waiting for him to tell her name to him. 

Syd obliged him turning for a moment to announce that she was Lisa. 

"Well Lisa I may just know someone who could help you get through college quite comfortably if you are the type of girl who could handle the job," he smiled at her lifting his finger to brush her cheek. 

"You've peaked my interest… uh… you have me at a disadvantage you know my name but I'm afraid I don't know yours." 

"Roberto," he smiled his eyes darker then hers taking her in. An uneasy hypnotic feeling of evil overwhelmed her as she forced a smile. "The work isn't for everyone…" 

"Why don't you tell me what it is and let me be the judge of whether it is for me or not?" Syd shot back. 

"On average you make a couple of grand a week maybe more maybe less." Again he smiled at Syd commanding her attention. 

"And what would a girl have to do to make this kind of money?" she questioned. 

"Not much just be extremely giving to our elite male clientele," he answered her. 

"How giving?" 

"Until they are completely satisfied." 

"This sounds like something I could really be interested in," Syd replied. "When can I start?" 

"We have a little frat party tomorrow night, I'll have the car sent for you." 

"Can hardly wait." 

_The Following Evening at a Luxury Hotel Downtown Dallas_

Gage stood with Walker at the entrance of the hotel's small guest lounge both in casual dress jacket, shirts open at the neck expensive Stetsons. They had checked in earlier as businessmen from Houston there for the Cattleman's Association meetings that were to begin the next day. Tonight though they were going to try to leave the impression that they were looking to party with some of the Dallas lovelies. 

Taking a seat at the bar Gage ordered them a couple of beers as they both turned around to look at the bar's patrons. "Can you run us a tab?" Walker asked the bartender half turning to face him. 

A couple of nice looking women came in and took seats at the bar and Gage pretended that they caught his attention. "Hold on Cory," Walker looked at his eager partner. "Big Ron told me that if we hooked up with Mitch we would have more partying then we could imagine. College girls too." 

"So what are we waiting for?" Gage hooted back. 

Walker laughed slapping him on the back laughing again as he watched Gage go into his act that he was desperate for some female company. 

"Did you say that you were friends with Big Ron?" the bartender asked having been watching what was going on between the two of them. 

"Yeah he's a friend of ours has a big spread down Houston way," Walker answered. "You know Ron?" 

"Yeah he's been here quite a bit always looks up Mitch Delmonico when he's here. Mitch runs a little operation called _Frat Parties Inc._ In fact I think Mitch has something going on tonight let me make a phone call," the bar keep obliged. 

A cell phone at the other side of room rang and both rangers craned their necks to see where the sound was coming from. Across the room Walker caught sight of a young dark haired man talking on his cell. He quickly glanced their way and continued his conversation. 

"I'll let them know," the bartender said ending his conversation and turning back to Walker. "Its all set up car will be here at ten thirty to pick you up." 

"That's another twenty minutes," Gage grinned. 

"Yeah and if you let your Momma know I took you there…" Walker's voice trailed off as Gage broke into a fit of laughter. 

"Truman she is the last person I want finding out anything about tonight," Gage laughed again bringing his beer to his lips. 

_The Delmonico Estate Just Outside Dallas_

Along with a half dozen other girls Sydney had been brought by limo to Charles Delmonico's sprawling estate that was just north of Dallas. Charles and his wife Sophia were on an extended vacation out side of the country leaving their son Mitchell on a loose leash and a small allowance. Nothing near what he needed for the cocaine habit he needed to support or how he was accustom to living. 

Roberto as he liked to be called whose real name was Robert McClain was Mitch's supplier together they had cooked up this scheme to use the mansion for their parties. Mitch fancied himself the brains and Roberto the brawn. Things had been going wonderfully until Lily Henderson had wanted to quit; it had been right then and there that they had implemented their policy that once you became one of the girls you were in until they said different… 

There were all ready six girls there when Sydney and the rest got out of the car and went inside. Mitch was there to greet them like always. "Look alive girls the cars will be arriving any minute lets make sure everyone is looked after tonight," he instructed. The girls turned to help themselves to some champaign as Mitch called out to Syd. "Lisa is it? You do know what you are suppose to be doing don't you?" 

"I think Roberto laid everything out very clearly," she smiled back just as the front doors opened. 

~~~~~ 

Two more limousines had pulled up front of the estate and the 'gentlemen' callers were emerging from the cars. Stepping from the lead car Gage's eyes began looking for his wife. He had talked to her a couple of hours earlier and he knew that Trivette and Sumner were keeping close tabs on her but he still couldn't help himself. 

Finally he saw her conversing with an older balding man, he had leaned forward saying something to her, which in turn she had smiled and giggled. Grabbing two flutes of champaign from the table Gage walked boldly up to his wife announcing, "You're the one I want." 

"Now wait just a minute here I saw her first…" the older man sputtered. 

"I don't care what he's paying for you I'll double it. Hell I'll triple it," Gage emphasized his words reaching in his pocket for a wad of bills. 

"Cory isn't it?" Mitchell was right behind him, "You don't think three thousand dollars is a little rich for your blood?" 

Catching Syd's eyes Gage spoke as if his wife was the only one there, "She's worth any price." 

"Well then you just bought an evening with the lovely Lisa," Mitchell told him slapping him on the back as Syd put her arm through his leading him upstairs. 

They walked down the hallway to the room that Syd had been assigned making small talk as they went. "I'm Lisa," Syd was saying, "And your name Cowboy?" 

"Cory, Cory Denton," he replied pulling her roughly into a kiss. 

"Umm well Cory Denton lets go inside and make ourselves more comfortable," she murmured pulling away from him so she could speak. 

"Now you're talking Shorty," Gage smiled at his wife following her inside the room. 

With the soft click of the closing door he reached once again for Syd as she quickly backed away signing to him video camera before letting his arms encircle her. 

"Where?" he whispered. 

"I don't know," she answered letting her lips tease his ear as she whispered. 

"Oh Honey you're bad," he sang out loudly for the benefit of anyone who might listening. 

"How bout you give me just a second here Tiger then I'll see about showing you a really good time," Syd smiled giving him a peck on the cheek as she ran her hands down his arms stopping to hold his hands for a moment before pulling away completely. 

He watched as she moved towards the bathroom she stopped looking over her shoulder saying, "Make yourself comfortable I'm certainly going to." 

Gage grinned at Syd finding it hard to get his mind back on work. He walked to the dresser and stood in front of the mirror noticing it seemed built out from the wall. He stretched out his arms and pulled his jacket off hanging it over the mirror to cover the most of it. 

"Cory," Syd called. Gage turned quick to catch sight of his wife standing there wrapped in a towel. "Care to join me in the shower?" she invited as the steam rose behind her from the all ready running water. 

"I don't have to be asked twice," Gage smiled walking to stand in front of her hiding her body with his own before pulling the towel from her. With his arms around her and his lips on hers he backed her into the bathroom kicking the door shut with his foot behind them. __

_Charles Delmonico's Office_

"What the…" Mitch hollered wiping his hand across his father's desk clearing the whole thing in anger. He and Roberto had just sat down and turned on the television to watch the new girl with her date. Roberto had just finished saying, "Let's see if Lisa is worth three grand," when the dumb cowboy had tossed his jacket over the mirror covering the video camera and their show. 

"They went in the bathroom anyway," Roberto commented, having business to discuss with Mitch other then the new girl's performance. "What about this teacher? You didn't scare her off she's been talking to the cops, they're showing my picture around." 

"Then I guess you know what to do only this time don't leave any witnesses around," Mitch half smiled. 

"I don't see you do any of the dirty work," Roberto accused. 

"I pull my share around here," Mitch shouted standing to face his partner. 

"You just remember Mitchell I go down we go down together," Roberto answered his eyes cold and calculating. 

"Just take care of that teacher." 

"Once the last limo leaves to take the girls home I'll look after this loose end." 

_Sydney and Gage's Appointed Room_

"Francis," Syd murmured trying to recover from the kiss he had bestowed on her. He pressed his forehead against hers looking down at the black lace of strapless teddy that barely covered her breasts. 

"I thought you said you were saving that for me?" he asked with a slight pout. 

"This is you that I'm sharing this with isn't it?" 

"What if I hadn't have got here in time?" he countered. 

"Then I guess I would have had to leave my clothes on," she answered her eyes meeting his. 

They stood silent for quite a few minutes before Syd began relaying what she had learnt. "It seems that quit a few of the rooms have cameras in them and they use the tapes to blackmail clients for money. Susan Maxwell some how found out and she told Diane and Donna. All three tried to quit and all three died," Syd added. 

"Are Roberto and Mitch the only two involved in this or is there someone higher up?" Gage asked. 

"As far I can tell just the two of them. All we need is the proof that they killed the girls." 

"Here's something that will interest you Mitchell Delmonico is a computer major at Anna B's college. It wouldn't have been that hard for him to break into her office and send that message to her," Gage told her. 

"Like I said all we need is proof. We know they are connected running the call girls and so called frat parties. But I want these two for the murders," Syd emphasized. 

"I know Shorty and we will," her husband replied pulling the pins out of Syd's hair. 

"Aren't we working here?" she asked pulling back looking at him sternly. 

"I am working just keeping our cover intact," he smiled as his fingers brushed through her hair. "Think we should go make some movies now," he teased. 

"Gage!" Syd cried completely mortified. 

"Take it easy Honey," he laughed pulling her against him, "Our private moments are going to stay just that our private moments. 

"I just never know with you…" she smiled poking him in the ribs with her fingers. "I guess we should go mess up the sheets a little," she challenged back. 

"Now you're talking Lisa," he laughed holding her close.

TBC 


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 _

_Anna B's Home_

Her fingers clacked furiously away at the keyboard like any other night. She glanced at the clock seeing it was almost midnight and her eyes went immediately to her phone willing it to ring so she could hear Sumner's voice. 

Instead of the phone ringing she was interrupted by her houseguest. Sydney had asked her if she minded if Rebecca stayed over with her that night. Anna B knew Syd was worried about Beck, she stopped smiling to herself as her mind went to Gage realizing she had all ready adopted his pet name for Rebecca. 

"Hey Beck you all right?" Anna B asked. 

"I'm fine but you should know I really don't like being called Beck…" 

Anna B laughed out loud before answering, "Believe me if you hang around Gage any amount of time the name will grow on you and stick." 

"I don't think so…" Rebecca disagreed with her new friend. 

"Yeah that's what I thought and that's what Syd thought too. Poor Cat never had a chance he was calling her by her knick name before he was sure if she was a boy or a girl. Although Sydney always said Gage knew she was a girl long before they had her," Anna B rambled on. "He just sort of gets under your skin." 

"Well he is not getting under my skin," Rebecca insisted. "You know him does he always act so, so… he's never serious I don't know how Sydney stands him." 

Anna B was laughing again. 

"What's so funny?" Beck demanded to know. 

"When I met him I thought the very same thing about him, that's until I really got to know him. You'll never have better friends then the Gages, Gage included," she told the girl trying to stifle another giggle at the same time. "Gage can be pretty cool and understanding… some of the things I've done…" her mind went to the house blowing up, "and he still always comes through for me." 

"Humph," Rebecca replied, "That I find hard to believe." 

Anna B's phone rang and she reached out for it laughing at the same time, "Wait and see." 

Her smile widened when she heard Sumner's voice on the other end of the phone. "What are you laughing about?" he asked hearing her voice come on the line. 

"Gage's merits," she told him still giggling. 

"Gage has merits?" Sumner teased. 

"Matt be nice," she warned him. "He is one of my favourite rangers you know." 

"As long as he isn't your most favourite one," Sumner shot back." 

"You're still number one on that list," Anna B told him almost seeing the smile appear on his face. 

"Everything all right with you and Beck?" Sumner questioned. 

"Everything is peaceful here has been all night," she answered. 

"You think that you can keep it that way Beautiful," Matt replied. 

"Are you trying to accuse me of getting into trouble? You are more like Gage then you care to admit Mathew Sumner," Anna B accused. 

"When it comes to you and trouble I just know you as well as Gage does that's all," Matt retorted. 

"You're so lucky I love you Sumner," she spit out and in the next breath asked if he was stopping for breakfast. 

"Wouldn't miss it Sweetheart can hardly wait." 

"I love you," Anna B told him. 

"Back at yeah," Matt answered the heat all ready rising in his face as Trivette made a kiss face at him. 

_The Delmonico Estate_

"Come here you," Gage pulled Syd beneath him after falling to the bed with her letting it creak beneath their weight. 

"You are a Tiger aren't you Cory?" she loudly purred out pushing him off of her going to the dresser and mirror. 

"You just bring out that animal magnetism in me Honey," he drawled back watching Syd roll her eyes to the ceiling as he followed her to where she was investigating for the camcorder and microphone. 

"You're spoiling me for anyone else," she threw back, pointing to the tiny receiver that was hidden in the frame of the mirror. 

Reaching in his pocket Gage pulled out a small penknife and pried the receiver out clipping its wire before pushing it back into its spot. "That should take care of that," Gage smiled. 

"And just when you were starting to turn me on Francis," Syd chuckled. 

"Don't worry there is plenty more where that came from," Gage teased. 

"That's what I'm afraid of," she told him moving to the door to open it a crack. Gage moved up behind her and the both peered out. The hall was seemly empty, so with Syd wrapped in a robe that had been left for her use and Gage with his shirt open they headed out. 

Together they went down the backstairs right where the office was. Syd tried the door handle to find it locked, stepping out of the way she let Gage pick the lock opening the door for her to enter. Quickly she headed in placing bugs in the phone and beneath the corner of the desk letting herself out where Gage stood waiting for her. 

A minute longer and Syd would have been trapped in the office. As it was they ran right into Roberto. "What are you two doing down here?" he demanded to know. 

"Just looking for some grub. Lisa here knows how to work up an appetite," Gage answered for them pulling Syd to him his hand running up her body as he bent her back in a hard kiss. 

"Foods in the dining room," Roberto, told them eyeing them suspiciously. 

"Come on then Shorty," Gage told Syd letting his hand slip inside her robe. "I'm not near finished with you." 

"What ever you say Cory," Syd was quick to answer taking hold of his hand catching Gage's teasing smile at the same time. 

Roberto looked after the pair there was something about those two he just couldn't put his finger on. He let it pass he had more pressing things to worry about he needed to get rid of that witness he had been going to wait until the evening's party was over but why wait he could slip out and be back with no one the wiser. 

The rangers loaded up a plate with food and hurried back to Syd's room. Once the door closed Gage went into the bathroom to call Trivette that the equipment was in place while Syd stood watch. 

~~~~~ 

Walker tapped lightly on the surveillance truck that was parked in a wooded area out of sight of the Delmonico Estate. Sumner reached over letting their boss inside. 

"Anything?" he asked. 

"Nothing so far," Trivette answered. 

"Talked to Anna B," Sumner added she and Beck are doing fine. 

Walker nodded his head in acknowledgement Trivette's phone suddenly ringing at the same moment. 

"Gage what have you got?" Trivette answered the phone both Walker and Sumner facing him as he spoke. "Okay Gage got it, hey don't you and Syd enjoy yourselves too much think of us here with not even a stale coffee between the three of us not alone anyone to keep us warm," Trivette teased. 

"Hey Gage come here," Syd called as looked out the window. 

"Got to go Trivette duty calls," he laughed hanging up his phone and moving up behind his wife to see what she was watching below. 

Roberto had come outside with Mitch close behind him. It looked as if they were in quite a heated argument as Roberto charged towards his black sports car. Mitch grabbed hold of his arm to which Roberto swung round hammering his partner hard in the jaw knocking him to the ground. 

"Looks like trouble in paradise," Syd commented as they watched Mitch get back to his feet and strike Roberto. Syd had turned to grab her dress and wiggle back into it. 

"Hurry up Syd," Gage hissed pulling his boots on as he watched the scene below them. "Roberto has reinforcements they're working Mitch over pretty good here." 

Syd was beside Gage again Roberto and his buddies were all ready heading for their cars leaving Mitch lying unmoving on the ground. "Let's go," Gage hissed out all ready moving towards the door Syd a step behind him. A few of the girls and their clients were milling around but the security that had been in plain sight had all disappeared going with Roberto the rangers speculated. 

Both rushed out to where Mitchell Delmonico lay on the ground not moving. As Gage began checking for a pulse Syd began calling for 911. 

"What happened Mitch? Why Roberto do this? Where's he going?" Gage was firing the questions at the half conscious Mitchell. 

"He's gonna kill her just like the other girls," Delmonico struggled to say. "I tried to scare her off she just don't scare. He caught me…" He began coughing and it took a few moments before he could continue. "I was sending her another warning but he caught me." 

"Who? Who were you warning?" Gage was shouting his fear for Anna B rapidly rising. 

"The teach… Miss McMurtrie… I never signed on for this…" Delmonico broke into another fit of coughing. 

Syd was all ready dialling again, "Sumner," she cried Gage taking the phone from her hand. 

"Sumner come and get me now. We have to get to Anna B's Roberto is on his way there." 

The emergency vehicles were starting to roll in and transport was arriving to conduct a raid to permanently close the little enterprise. Walker's silver ram could be seen roaring in the driveway lights flashing. 

"Go with them Gage," Syd urged. "Trivette and I will finish up here." 

Gage caught her eyes silently thanking her as she yelled at him, "Get going." 

Walker screeched to a momentary stop just long enough for Gage to pile in with him and Sumner before he took off for Dallas again. 

_Anna B's Home_

"I think I'm going to turn in," Rebecca announced having watched Anna B for the last twenty minutes work on her computer program. 

"I'm going to be right behind you," Anna B replied. "Just as soon as I look over my email." 

"Okay good night then," Rebecca yawned heading towards the guest room. 

Anna B smiled after her houseguest thinking it was not that very long ago she had been like Beck in many ways. She made a small vow to herself to keep in touch with the girl once things were back to normal for them. 

She clicked on the email icon bringing up the program to see a dozen new messages pop up. She skimmed down the list her eyes coming to a stop on a message with the subject _Hey Teach_. Not recognizing the sender she cautiously opened the letter. It was simple, bold black letters, which read: You couldn't heed my warning now you are in danger of dying. Get out before it's too late." 

Anna B snatched up her phone intending on hitting Sumner's keyed in number just as she heard a loud scream from Beck. Dropping the phone she ran to the girl's aid only to be grabbed from behind by Roberto the man she had seen murder Diane Banks. 

With his arm around her throat squeezing tight Roberto forced a struggling Anna B down the hall into the bedroom with Rebecca. 

"You just couldn't keep your nose out of things could you teacher?" Roberto asked. "Now you and your little friend are going to pay the price for that mistake." 

"You don't know who you are dealing with," Anna B spit back just before Roberto flung her to the bed. 

"Gentlemen you know what to do," Roberto smiled looking into Anna B's face. 

One had all ready lifted a gun to point at Beck the girl frantically screaming out. At the same time the sound of shattering glass erupted in the air Sumner and Gage propelling themselves through the bedroom windows. Leaving his people to fend for themselves Roberto ran to escape only to be cut off by Walker's fist hitting him square in the face. 

Sumner was quick to go after Anna B's two attackers within a few moments he had one down and his girlfriend freed. Another moment more and a couple of well placed kicks later he had the second man down cuffing him so he could take Anna B in his arms. 

Gage had easily landed a couple of hard hits to his first target who had aimed at Beck. The suspect had come back hard but he was no match for Gage who brought his foot up into the assailant's gut taking him to the floor. 

The last suspect had grabbed Beck his arm around her neck holding her in a choke hold while he aimed his gun at her head. Turning Gage caught sight of them as he tried to back out of the door dragging Beck with him. 

"You don't want to do this," Gage started to say. 

"I'm going to do what it takes to get out of here it's up to you what happens, if she lives or dies," he snarled viciously trying desperately to escape capture. 

"Let her go," Gage shouted taking a step forward. 

"Stay back," the attacker cried out cocking the gun at Beck's temple. 

Gage stopped dead catching sight of Walker moving up behind the pair in front of him. "Come on," Gage started again. "You don't want to hurt her and we don't want to hurt you. Just give us the girl and get out of here," Gage continued his eyes never leaving the gunman. 

Before another word could be said the would be killer gave Beck a wild shove right into Gage who scooped her tight into his arms leaving Walker to deliver a quick blow to the fleeing suspect. 

"It's going to be all right Beck," Gage tried to sooth the girl sobbing in his arms pulling her close and stroking her hair. 

"Gage, Gage he could have killed me. You stopped him from killing me," Rebecca was crying hysterically. 

Anna B had pulled away from Matt to rush to Beck and Gage that same pang of jealousy hitting Anna B that had been plighting Gage for the past few days. She stopped short to watch him calm Beck like he always had calmed her. Sumner had come up behind Anna B and put his arm around her she leaned into him letting a smile cross her face. Her mind went back to when she had first met Gage, she felt Sumner's lips brush her cheek. 

"He'll make sure she's okay," Sumner whispered. 

"I know he's the best," Anna B agreed her arms going tightly around Sumner's neck. 

_Later Sydney and Gage's Home_

Sydney came quietly into the family room at home where Gage had unsuccessfully tried to stay awake for his wife to come in. She sat down on the couch beside him leaning over him teasing his lips with hers. 

"Hey Honey get all our paperwork done?" he asked without opening his eyes the same time letting a grin cross his face. 

"Trivette and I got everyone booked but there are still a lot of reports to finish tomorrow. We didn't want you and Sumner to miss all the fun," she murmured kissing him again. 

"You two are all heart," he smiled again half sitting up to catch her lips once more. 

"Mitch Delmonico sang like a canary once we told him he would be brought up on accomplice to murder charges," Syd informed him pausing before asking, "Get Beck settled in?" 

"Pretty much so. I told her she could stay for a few days…" Gage began to tell her. 

"I knew you would, I talked to Anna B she told me what happened. You're a wonderful man," she told him letting herself squirm into the crook of his arm as he held her securely to him. "I do love you Francis." 

"You would have done the same Syd." 

"It's some how different though when it's you just ask your kids," she answered snuggling closer. "Just ask your wife for that matter," she yawned trying to pull herself closer still. 

"Man I'm lucky to have you guys in my corner," he returned kissing her forehead getting no response his wife having fallen asleep beside him. 

The End 


End file.
